Love Brought Back to Life
by Eternal Memories
Summary: [DEAD] Someone once said that a person dies only when they're forgotten, but does that mean they'll be brought back to life?
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** At last! I have made a fanfic again! It took me months to figure out what to write and so far, I have this much. Story name and summary sucks I know...If you guys have any other name for this story and a better summary, PLEASE tell me! Anyway, onto the story...

**Disclaimer -** This nice yet disappointing word means, Sakura Tear Drops does not own any of the Final Fantasy characters recognized throughout this story. They were all created and owned by Mr. Tetsuya Nomura."

* * *

**Chapter I**

It was a sunny yet chilly morning. So chilly that Yuna left her house wearing a brown sweater coat, thickly hand-knitted mittens, muffler and a hat to top it all off. Once she looked both ways of the street, she broke into a run. Since her school didn't have transportation anymore after the stink bomb incident last year, she had to ride the public bus. The good thing was that she didn't need to go on the school bus that usually had a disgusting smell of vomit, and spitballs that were size of a golf ball were stuck on the roof of the bus. The bad things were that it was at least two miles away from her house and it was most of the time packed with people that it made it nearly impossible to even crouch.

As Yuna ran to the bus stop, some people walking by her waved or said, "Mornin' Yuna!" She responded by smiling and waving back at them.

"Come on, Yunie! The bus is coming!" someone called out. At the bus stop, Yuna saw a golden blonde haired girl who was wearing a headband was waving her hand at her. From the way she was dressed, she had no problem with the cold. A short-sleeved t-shirt with a blazer over it, a skirt that barely reached her knees and a thin scarf around her neck. (A/N: And yes I have seen girls dressed up like that in late October.)

How the heck can she stand the cold? thought Yuna, but pushed it aside once she reached her. "Hey, Rikku." she said, panting from all the running.

"Boy, you look beat," said Rikku as she examined Yuna's clothes. "And aren't you boiling in that coat?"

Before Yuna could reply, they heard a low rumbling noise of the bus.

"Whoa!" Rikku gasped when the bus stopped in front of them. People were literally squashed against the windows of the bus, flattening their faces. When the bus driver opened door, several people fell out of the bus making a small pile in front the two girls. (**A/N:** This was based on a true event experienced by me. How fun...)

"Come on!" said Yuna as she carefully stepped over the pile of people and got on the bus. Just then, people from the inside of the bus started filing out.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Hey, lemme get on!" she heard Rikku shouting as she pushed through a wave of people.

"Hurry, Rikku!" called out Yuna, but she pulled more to the back of the bus by the people getting on the bus. "Rikku!"

"I'll come later!" she heard Rikku yell before the door closed. "Don't fall asleep on the bus, okay?" With that, the bus drove off leaving some of the people chasing after it.

* * *

About a mile later, Yuna found a seat at the very back corner of the bus miraculously. She was still somehow tired from the running. Forgetting what Rikku said, she dozed off in minutes, unaware that she rested on someone's shoulder next to her. This person was about the same age as her and had sun-kissed blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and a slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a jacket so thick that it was as though he was going skiing. (Which made a nice, fluffy pillow for Yuna.) At first he was weird out that some girl was leaning on his shoulder, until he realized that she was sleeping. He gave her a glance before letting her stay how she is. 

Less than half an hour passed when the guy started to feel pressure against him. He realized that the girl was now leaning her whole body on him. Trying not to wake her up, he gently pushed her against the window.

"Huh...?"

Yuna woke up when she felt being moved by someone. Turning her head, she saw a blur image of a person sitting next to her. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, she saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh..." Yuna said sleepily, "Sorry..."

She looked out the window where she saw stores of different shapes and sizes went by. She was about to go back to sleep when she realized something. She was on the bus! She jumped out of her seat as she let out a yelp, which startled the guy next to her a little.

"Excuse me, sir!" Yuna called out to the bus driver who was just happily humming to himself. "Please stop the bus! I need to get off!"

* * *

Yuna was glad that she awoke before the bus took her all the way to downtown. The only problem was that she was miles away from school. By the time she got there, not only class would have started, but Beclem the Barbarian would be waiting for her. He's like a tiger that hunts his preys. His preys are, obviously, late students. If you're one of the unlucky ones that get caught by him, be prepared to be punished and tortured at the same time. 

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." Yuna said feverishly, pacing back and forth. "If I caught by The Barbarian again, not only will I get punishment from him, but also from Mom and Dad..."

She was so busy freaking out that she didn't notice the boy from the bus was there. He thought that she was going to the school he was attending to, so he got off the bus with her. He regretted following her after hearing what she was panicking about.

After pacing back and forth several times, Yuna finally realized that she wasn't alone. The blonde boy from the bus was with her, staring.

"Um...can I help you?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah, uhhh..." the boy hesitated, "You go to Besaid High, right?"

"Yes..."

"Er, can you show me the way? I just moved here."

"Oh, sure. Ummm...it's this way."

Because she'd never been this far from the school before, it took them a while to reach their destination. Once they saw entrance of the school, Yuna quickly hid behind the building near the school. Confused, the boy was about to ask what she was doing when she pulled him behind the building to hide also.

"You can thank me later," whispered Yuna, "Come on."

"Why?" asked the boy when he was interrupted by someone else.

"You there, you're late!" someone barked.

Yuna and the boy peeked out from the building. A man wearing some sort of metal head gear that was a shape of some bird was standing in front of the school entrance. The only parts of the face that wasn't covered by the head gear was his mouth, which was in a frown, and the back of his head that showed his chestnut brown hair. He barked at girl with golden blonde hair, wearing a headband. Yuna immediately recognized that it was Rikku.

"What are you talking about?" she heard Rikku shout. "The bell hasn't even rung yet!" Just then, they heard a low chiming sound from the school.

"Now it has," said Beclem, "For being tardy, you have to balance cinder blocks with your hands, raised." (**A/N:** I think it was in Korea that if you're late for class, they make stand outside the hall while holding cinder blocks with your hands.)

"Drec ec cu hud vyen..." Rikku whined as she picked up the cinder blocks.

"Come on," said Yuna quietly as she tugged on the boy's sleeve. "This way. There's another way to get into the school..." She pulled him further behind the building where an alley was.

Several hopping over walls and going through narrow spaces later, they stopped in front of a tall wall made of the same cinder blocks Beclem made Rikku use.

Yuna turned to the boy. "Can you get on to your hands and knees?"

Without hesitating, the boy gave her his dark blue Jansport backpack and did what he was asked to do. Cautiously, Yuna stepped on his back. "Don't look up, alright?" she warned him.

"I can't," said the boy. "You're too heavy---OW!" Yuna just kicked his head.

Once that was taken care of, she took off her brown, mini backpack and threw both of their backpacks over and jumped on top of the wall. She sat down and stretched out her hand. "Grab my hand; I'll pull you up."

But the boy backed up from the wall and with great speed, he ran and jumped over the wall. Once both of his feet were on the solid dirt, he turned around and stretched out his hands. Hesitantly, Yuna took his hands and jumped off the wall. The boy caught her just in time when she lost balanced. An awkward moment passed when she fell into his arms. If someone walked by and saw them, it made look like as though they were halfway hugging each other.

When Yuna realized what kind of position they were in, she quickly broke out of the "hug" and started brushing off any dirt on her clothes, hiding her blush. The boy hid his blush by taking time picking up their backpacks. Once he stopped, he handed Yuna's backpack.

"Thanks," she muttered, "Anyway, I have to get to class. The counselors' office is over there." She pointed at a turquoise door that was almost all the way across the campus.

(**A/N:** It's almost 2 in the morning and I really don't want to go back and write what the school looks like. Here are some of the basics: it's a two-story school with turquoise doors, window frames and roofs and outdoor hallways. Got that image? Good. Now, onto the story...)

"Okay," said the boy as he looked at the door.

"I'll...see you around..." Yuna walked off to the opposite direction of the counselors" office. She was nearly one-third across when the boy called her.

"Hey!"

Yuna turned around and saw for the first time, the boy smiling. The sun's rays behind him made it look like he was glowing, and made it seem so...perfect.

"Thanks," he waved a little at her before walking off to the counselors" office. Smiling, Yuna waved back. She stared at the boy until he went through the door and walked dreamily to class. It didn't take her long to realize something.

"Shoot!" she said, "I forgot to ask his name!"

* * *

**A/N:** ((_The Hallelujah! music goes off_)) Finally! Chapter 1 is done! So how was it? I really don't think I did a wonderful job on details. (Then again I don't think the overall chapter was great either...) Anyways, please review! I haven't written any stories for months and I want to see if I changed or not. Compliments, criticisms, flames blah, blah, blah are accepted. The only thing I don't accept are flames that says about me being a bitch or something along those lines. (Flames that doesn't insult the story in other words...) 

Before you guys start flaming, There's one thing you should have in mind: **I DON'T CARE**. Your flames are pointless to people who loves this story. I知 not J.K. Rowling or any of those authors of award-winning books. If you don't like my story, it's simple: turn off your computer and go read an award-winning book damnit!

Anywho, please read and review!


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Nyaaa...me sho shorry for the delay! When I finished writing the chapter one, I haven't even thought up of chapter two. It's hard making this story cuz I still don't have my internet connected to my computer. (All thanks to stupid Cox Cable.) So what I have to do is type up this story on my computer, save it on a floppy disk and open it on my dad's computer. Sounds easy right? But there's one problem: my dad's computer is in Japanese. So when I open up my story, have of the story I wrote is screwed up with kanji characters. So I have to rewrite half of the story again...joy. Anyway, thank ye to all the readers out there for not reviewing any flames. Greatly appreciated. :)  
Oh, and I changed my pen name to Eternal Memories. Now, onto the special thanks.

**Special thanks to the following reviewers:  
**slamlam  
Ashley Jo  
Monday Black

**Disclaimer:** Even if I had a billion dollars and bought all the Final Fantasy characters, they technically still don't belong to me. They were all created and copyrighted by Square-Enix.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Walking in late to first period was no problem for Yuna. Apparently, students who were late just came back from "The Barbarian's" punishment. Yuna's teacher, Maechen, thinking that she just came from him also, gave her a nod. Giving him a little smile, Yuna took her seat that was the fourth seat of the last row. Once she was seated, she took off her coat and hat.

"I really have to talk to Beclem about this," mumbled Maechen as he walked to the front of the class. "This is getting ridiculous..."

"Tell me about it Gramps," muttered Rikku who sat to the left of Yuna, laying her head on a textbook. "E's kuhhy tea ev E gaab drec ib..."

"Now that everyone has joined us, finally," Maechen spoke, mumbling the last word. "Today we will learn the history of the Great Machina War. Miss Yuna, please turn to page five hundred ninety on your textbook. Please sit up Miss Rikku and open your book also if you haven't so. Master Gippal, throw that away before I give you detention."

As Yuna flipped through the pages of the textbook, Rikku lifted her head from the textbook while groaning and opening her textbook. Gippal, a boy with the same golden blonde hair as Rikku and wearing an eye patch, got up from his desk to throw away what looked like a spitball straw. Cursing under his breathe, he walked back to his desk. Professor Maechen may be old, but he had senses of a hawk. He knows what you're doing even if he had his back turned from you. People can say that he doesn't act like his age.

"Now where was I..." he said, "Oh goodness gracious. I completely forgot what I was saying..."

Then again, maybe not.

"You were going to tell us about the Great Machina War, Professor," said a boy who sat in front of Gippal. His silver-gray hair was in a green headband that matched his coat with a collar and cuffs that almost covered his mouth and hands. From the way Yuna sees him, he skin was a little darker than the boy she meet in the bus.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Master Baralai," said Maechen, "Now everyone knows that the Great Machina War took place over a thousand years ago when-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door being opened. Every single head in the classroom turned their head toward to see who it was. Nobody was as surprised as Yuna to see that it was the same boy she meet in the bus. The boy casually walked over to where Maechen was and handed him a note. Muttering feverishly, he read the note.

"Oh, I see," said Maechen after few moments of muttering. He looked up as he put the note on his desk. "Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome Master Tidus from Zanarkand. Master Tidus, I'm Professor Maechen and I welcome you to Spira History class."

Whispered started to fill the room. It was rare to have new students in this class these days. The new student they had weeks ago transferred to a new school after his first experience with Beclem. It was also rare to have new students that come from a different country. (A/N: I'm not sure if I should refer Zanarkand as a country, but then again, when you look at the map in the game, it kinda looks like a country doesn't it?) Tidus caught some of the whispers he overheard.

"Wow. He sure has some guts to come to this school."

"Did Maechen just say he's from Zanarkand?"

"The Zanarkand Ruins?"

"No, you airhead. They rebuilt Zanarkand _years_ ago. Haven't you heard the news before? Then again, you're too much of a moron to even remember."

"Crid ib!"

"Master Tidus," said Maechen, "For now please take the empty seat behind Miss Yuna over there." Right then, Yuna somehow felt a chill of excitement run through their bodies.

Without a word, Tidus walked over to where she sat. She gave him a small smile as he passed by. He too, smiled at her.

"Ooh, look Paine, looks like Yunie has her eyes on someone," whispered Rikku to a girl with sterling-like silver hair that had black highlights who sat in front of her. Both of them turned around and gave Yuna a small smirk.

"Oh, be quiet," said Yuna rolling her bicolored eyes at them.

"Hey," said Tidus quietly and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see him smiling at her again. "Thanks again for showing me the way here."

"No problem. If you need anything, just ask me."

She turned around again and saw that Paine and Rikku were still smirking. This time, they had their eyebrows raised.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N:** Me very shorry again about the shortness of this chapter, but it took me weeks to think it up and days to write it down. Ya, I know, lame excuse...Anyways, can you guys guess who was who in the conversation Tidus overheard? Cookies and candies to anyone who guesses it right! Just to make it a little easier, I give you couple of hints: All of the quotes but the fourth one, are from guys. (Fourth one's from a girl by the way.) The third and fifth quotes are from the same guy. Finally, here's a big one: They're part of the Gullwings.

Happy guessing!

Lotsa love,

Eternal Memories aka Sakura Tear Drops


	3. Chapter III

**A/N:** OH, SHNAPS! ME VERY VERY SHORRY! I didn't know I was procastinating THIS long! (Actually I did but I was being stupid...) This chapter somehow took me longer to write than the other two. Then again, I hated chapter two so all I wrote was blahs. Anyways, I know this is short and it's probably less than 300 words, but c'mon! I'm probably wanted for the biggest procastinator in the world...(Come to think of it, I think our president is. Ha...)

Kick back, relax on your chair and put up your huge, smelly feet on your computer desk for all I care. Bon Apetite!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own characters, blahblahblah quotes, blahblahblah or anything recognized throughout this fanfic blahblahblah...

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

"During the Great Machina War, a machine was built to stop the bloody, yet disastrous war. This machine was called Vegnagun. Now, I'm sure everyone here knows that Vegnagun..."

Five minutes after Tidus was seated, he was already bored to death. While twirling his mechanical pencil around, he looked around absent-mindedly. Less than five people were actually listening to Maechen's monotone voice; Some people had their books up on their desks so they could hide behind it and sleep, while the rest were staring off space. He saw that one of Yuna's friends with the blonde hair was snoring on top of her book, while her other friend with silver hair and black highlights was one the rare people listening to the Professor. Yuna, on the other hand, wasn't either sleeping, listening or staring off space. Instead, she was writing quickly on piece of paper that was ripped from her notebook. He didn't bother to look because it was probably girls' stuff written on their for her friends. He continued twirling his pencil until Yuna dropped her pencil on the floor. As she reached down to pick it up, she put a hand on Tidus' desk that clutched a folded piece of paper. When she got up again, she left the piece of paper on his desk. Tidus quickly hid the paper under his desk and unfolded it. One simple sentence was written on it:

Show me your class schedule.

At first Tidus was surprised that he got a note from a girl. Then again, a lot of girls at his old school passed him love notes in Zanarkand. (Annoying him by receiving at least ten of them a day.) Without hesitating, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper that had his schedule written on it sloppily by the counselor, and passed it in front while Maechen turned his back on them to write on the board.

Yuna wasn't really expecting a reply and was a little surprised when Tidus passed his schedule to her. She smoothed it out before reading it. Surprisingly, they had all but fourth period together. She had fourth period Chamber Choir while he had Al Bhed I. Few seconds later, Yuna received a note from Tidus.

* * *

_Tidus: Got any classes together?_

**Yuna: Looks like we have every class but 4th period together.**

_What do you have fourth period?_

**Chamber Choir**

_You like to sing?_

**Ya, it sorta soothes me from school pressure.**

_Are you any good?_

**I don't think so! I get nervous too easily...**

_I think you sing just as beautiful as you look._

Yuna just stared at what he just wrote. It was the most sweetest thing she'd ever been told. Before she write a reply, the sound of the bell for end of first period filled the classroom. Some of people were startled from their "nap" while others leaped out of their seats ran to door, nearly forgetting their belongings. Before leaving the classroom, Tidus slipped another note on Yuna's desk and packed up his stuff. She look at the note:

_I really do._

She looked up to see him giving the same heart-melting smile he gave her this morning, and left; leaving Yuna in a far look in her eyes.

"Have a good day, Master Tidus," said Maechen. "And you better get going to class, Miss Yuna."

"Huh? Oh!"

Yuna scooped up all her supplies before bolting to the door. She gave the professor a quick smile when he said, "I'm sure you're going to have a really good day, Miss Yuna," and gave her a wink.

* * *

**A/N:** I found this chapter somehow very cheesy...or is it just me? So since you already read, REVIEW! FLAME! CRITICIZE! DESTROY YOUR COMPUTER FOR MAKING YOU READ THIS FANFIC! OR WHATEVER! JUST DO SOMETHING! 

Dozo Yoroshiku (means something like "please think kindly of me."),

Eternal Memories :)


End file.
